horsesfandomcom-20200213-history
WikiHorses:Rules
Before editing on the wiki, you need to read this: *Rule Nº1: Admins and Bureaucrats can only edit the main page and add rules to this wiki. *Rule Nº2: Do not vandalize or spam the pages with cursing, inappropriate images, that is not related to horses or its stuff on content pages or create a nonsense page that is nothing related to horses. The edits will be reverted or deleted and you will be warned, if this continues, you will get blocked. *Rule Nº3: Do not create a page about something that does not exist because it will be deleted and you will be warned, if this continues, you will get blocked. *Rule Nº4: Do not edit other people user pages because you will be warned, if this continues, you will get blocked. *Rule Nº5: You can upload drawings, scans or photos of books or parts of it or paintings that is only related to horses or it's stuff. The scans of books must have to be partial to prevent copyright strikes. Respect copyright please. Wikia uses the CC-BY-SA license. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. *Rule Nº6: Do not create another page that has similar or duplicated information of another existing page because it will confuse the others between pages and will cause the new page redirected to the original page and the user will be warned. *Rule Nº7: You may use the following categories on pages: :#Breed :#Color :#Equine Sports :#Horse Care :#Riding :#Events :#Organizations :#Culture :#Miscellaneous :If in a page is marked on a category that doesn't exist in the list above, the category will be removed from the page and warned. If it continues, you will be blocked. *Rule Nº8: You must need to login before contributing on this wiki because all the users on FANDOM/Wikia must be 13 or older to contribute this page because of the COPA, COPPA and CIPA federal laws. If you are 12 or less years and you are contributed, blocked until you turn 13 years old. *Rule Nº9: When commenting do not post memes or fads because it will ruin the image list and it will be hard to find important images. If the rule beaked, warning. If it happens again, blocked. *Rule Nº10: BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD! *Rule Nº11: Be civil to other users at all times. *Rule Nº12: When in doubt, take it to the '. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioural principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's ''talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. *Rule Nº13: '''Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. *Rule Nº14: Assume good faith; in other words, try to consider the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. *Rule Nº15: Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is a little too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism. If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. *Rule Nº16: No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). *Rule Nº17: Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid and straightforward as possible yourself. *Rule Nº18: Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~ which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit submit. But don't sign on mainspace articles. *Rule Nº19: Use the preview button; it prevents edit conflicts. *Rule Nº20: Do not upload watermarked images. As said earlier in Rule Nº5, it will cause copyright strikes. If happens, the user will be warned, if happens again, the user will be blocked. Category:Browse